Pretty Cures
Pretty Cure (プリキュア Purikyua?) is the main term used in the series to describe a group of girls who can transform into legendary warriors. The term was initially used as the main title for the first season, but is also included in the title of every subsequent season, each with its own theme variation. In each season, there is a legend of warriors who will come to aid the world when it is in need, and stop an invasion of darkness. Thus, small mascot creatures from alternate worlds in need are often given the task of searching out chosen girls to take up the role of Pretty Cure. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two girls who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept has faded and recent seasons are now more diverse in ways of plot, transformations and attacks. The term "Pretty Cure" can refer to either one girl or the entire group, and this wiki has decided to use the shortened term "Cure" and "Cures", with an attached title for specific reference (ie "Fresh! Cures" for the Pretty Cure of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!). With the exception of the two sequels and the All Stars movies, every season's story occurs in their own separate universe, so the Cures from each season are the only Cures in their universe. Futari wa Pretty CureEdit Futari wa Pretty Cure (ふたりはプリキュア Futari wa purikyua?) is the very first season of the series, and thus holds the original idea of Pretty Cure. The two main characters need to be together, holding hands, and having an understanding for each other, in order to transform or attack. When their relationship is unbalanced, their fighting power slips, and they are unable to perform their attacks. Although this gives them a weakness, whenever their minds are in harmony and their friendship is strong, their power gets greater in turn. To transform, the girls require their Card Communes and Queen Cards. The main characters of the season are: *'Misumi Nagisa' (美墨 なぎさ?) / Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyua Burakku?) **The leader of the duo, and the stronger one. She fights mainly using punches and physical strength. *'Yukishiro Honoka' (雪城 ほのか?) / Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito?) **Though not as strong as Black, she is faster and more agile. She fights mainly using kicks and employs strategy to win. Transformation speechEdit JapaneseEdit Nagisa & Honoka: デュアル・オーロラ・ウェイヴ！ Cure Black: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Cure White: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure White: 闇の力のしもべ達よ！ Cure Black: とっととお家に帰りなさい！ RomanizationEdit Nagisa & Honoka: Duaru oorora weibu! Cure Black: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Burakku! Cure White: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Howaito! Both: Futari wa purikyua! Cure White: Yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo! Cure Black: Tottoto ouchi ni kaerinasai! Literal TranslationEdit Nagisa & Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Cure Black: Emissary of Light, Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, Cure White! Both: We are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Servants of the Dark Powers! Cure Black: Return to the darkness from which you came! English DubEdit Nagisa & Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Cure Black: ...Return to the abyss where you belong! Futari wa Pretty Cure Max HeartEdit Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (ふたりはプリキュア Max Heart Futari wa purikyua Max Heart?) is the sequel to the first season. A new member is added to the team, although Black and White still transform and fight as a duo most of the time. To transform, Nagisa and Honoka require their Heartful Communesand Queen Cards. Hikari requires her Touch Commune. This sequel introduces the concept of non-Cure characters who are able to gain Cure-like transformation and attack powers as well. This concept is later adopted by a subsequent season, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (Milk). The new character of the sequel is: *'Kujou Hikari' (九条 ひかり?) / Shiny Luminous (シャイニールミナス Shainii Ruminasu?) **The "life" of the Queen, she is not a Pretty Cure per se. Luminous is very strong in battle and offers back-up support to the two main Cures. However, she is often protected by the other two due to her younger age, passive nature, and "new girl" status. Transformation speechEdit JapaneseEdit Hikari: ルミナス！シャイニング・ストリーム！ Shiny Luminous: 輝く命、シャイニールミナス！ Shiny Luminous: 光の心と光の意志、総てをひとつにするために！ RomanizationEdit Hikari: Ruminasu! Shainingu sutoriimu! Shiny Luminous: Kagayaku inochi, Shainii Ruminasu! Shiny Luminous: Hikari no kokoro to hikari no ishi, subete wo hitotsu ni suru tame ni! Literal TranslationEdit Hikari: Luminous, Shining Stream! Shiny Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous! Shiny Luminous: Hearts of light and wills of light for them all to become one! Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash StarEdit Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star Futari wa purikyua Splash Star?) is the first spin-off from the original season. While it still retains the main concept of Futari wa Pretty Cure, their are some notable changes. In this season, the creatures from the alternate world are called spirits, and the Cures get their powers from spiritual powers collected from the human world by these spirits. The concept of the season is based on the Japanese idiom "flower, bird, wind, moon" (花鳥風月''kachoufuugetsu''?), which symbolizes the beauties of Nature, or the traditional themes of natural beauty in Japanese aesthetics. Like the previous season, the girls have to be together in order to transform and perform their attacks. However, the Cures use the power of the spirits to fight, thus they are able to create shields and fly in the air, and their attacks are more of a purifying nature than just defeating the enemies. This trend of purifying enemies is to continue through all the subsequent seasons. A new plot concept is that of a villain who has a change of heart mid-season and gains Cure-like powers. Later seasons such as Fresh Pretty Cure! (Eas) and Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Siren) have adopted and expanded on this plot direction. This season is unique in the sense that the girls acquire a second Cure identity later on in the story, while still retaining their first identity. Thus, they can freely transform between two different Cure forms. To transform, the girls need their Mix Communes and laters Crystal Communes. The main characters of the season are: *'Hyuuga Saki' (日向 咲?) / Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyua Buruumu?) / Cure Bright (キュアブライト Kyua Buraito?) **She resembles Nagisa in personality, and is the leader of the duo. She is blessed with both the Earth's power of flowers and the Moon's power of light. *'Mishou Mai' (美翔 舞?) / Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット Kyua Iiguretto?) / Cure Windy (キュアウィンディ Kyua Windi?) **She is the more graceful and elegant of the duo, and balances out Saki's forward personality. She is blessed with both the Sky's power of birds and the Wind's power of wings. *'Kiryuu Michiru' (霧生 満?) **Originally a villain, she later joins forces with the Cures, and at the end receives a portion ofMoop's moon power to gain Cure-like powers. *'Kiryuu Kaoru' (霧生 薫?) **Originally a villain, she later joins forces with the Cures, and at the end receives a portion ofFoop's wind power to gain Cure-like powers. Transformation speechEdit JapaneseEdit Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: 花開け大地に！ Mai: 羽ばたけ空に！ Cure Bloom: 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Cure Egret: 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Egret: 聖なる泉を汚す者よ！ Cure Bloom: アコギな真似はお止めなさい！ Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: 未来を照らし！ Mai: 勇気を運べ！ Cure Bright: 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ Cure Windy: 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Windy:聖なる泉を汚す者よ！ Cure Bright: アコギな真似はお止めなさい！ RomanizationEdit Saki & Mai: Duaru supirichuaru pawaa! Saki: Hana hirake daichi ni! Mai: Habatake sora ni! Cure Bloom: Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Buruumu! Cure Egret: Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Iiguretto! Both: Futari wa purikyua! Cure Egret: Seinaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo! Cure Bloom: Akogi na mane wa oyamenasai! Saki & Mai: Duaru supirichuaru pawaa! Saki: Mirai wo terashi! Mai: Yuuki wo hakobe! Cure Bright: Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyua Buraito! Cure Windy: Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Windi! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Windy: Seinaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo! Cure Bloom: Akogi na mane wa oyamenasai! Literal TranslationEdit Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Saki: Flowers, bloom on Earth! Mai: Soar in the skies! Cure Bloom: The gleaming golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret! Both: We are Pretty Cure! Cure Egret: Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains! Cure Bloom: We're here to stop your cruel behavior! Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Saki: Illuminating the future! Mai: Wielding the courage! Cure Bright: The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright! Cure Windy: The scented wind on the earth, Cure Windy! Both: We are Pretty Cure! Cure Windy: Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains! Cure Bright: We're here to stop your cruel behavior! Yes! Pretty Cure 5Edit Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes！プリキュア5 Yes! Purikyua 5?) is the first season to truly break away from many of the original Pretty Cure traditions. Starting from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, all the subsequent seasons belong to the Pretty Cure franchise mostly by name, as the plots and characters become more diverse and differ from the original concept of Pretty Cure. This season is the first to break the tradition of having duo-Cures, with a total of 5 Cures, mirroring the popular concept of "Super Sentai" shows produced by parent company Toei Animation. Unlike the previous seasons, the girls do not need to be together, nor require a mascot to transform. Because of the number of Cures, the role of the leader in the group is more defined, as opposed to the balanced responsibility held by the girls in previous seasons. A new concept set by this season is that mascot characters have the ability to transform into humans. A couple of subsequent seasons, namely Heartcatch! Pretty Cure (Coupe) and Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Siren), have made use of this concept as well. The Cure costumes have also significantly changed, with the Cures having costumes of similar design and a united theme of butterflies, unlike the previous seasons where there was no such unity in terms of costume. All subsequent seasons have followed suit, with a common costume theme between the Cures. In order to transform, the girls require their Pinky Catch. In the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, the concept of dark versions of Pretty Cure is first explored. Later seasons such as Heartcatch Pretty Cure! have adopted this concept and developed it further within the main TV series. The main characters of the season are: *'Yumehara Nozomi' (夢原 のぞみ?) / Cure Dream (キュアドリーム Kyua Doriimu?) **The leader of the group, she represents Hope and holds the power of crystals. *'Natsuki Rin' (夏木 りん?) / Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Ruuju?) **She represents Passion and holds the power of fire. *'Kasugano Urara' (春日野 うらら?) / Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remoneedo?) **She represents Effervescence and holds the power of light. *'Akimoto Komachi' (秋元 こまち?) / Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyua Minto?) **She represents Tranquility and holds the power of earth. *'Minazuki Karen' (水無月 かれん?) / Cure Aqua (キュアアクア Kyua Akua?) **She represents Intelligence and holds the power of water. *'Dark Pretty Cure 5' (ダークプリキュア5 Daaku purikyua 5?) **A group of movie-exclusive characters, these girls are clones of the 5 Cures. They are born out of the Cures' and Shadow's powers, and are representations of the Cures' dark sides. Individually, they are known as Dark Dream, Dark Rouge, Dark Lemonade, Dark Mint and Dark Aqua. *'Coconuts' (ココナッツ Kokonattsu?) **Featured in a play in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, this duo is formed by Coco and Natts by using the Miracle Lights. **Their role is to explain how to use the Miracle Lights to the audience. **'Cure Coco' (キュアココ Kyua Koko?): The Cure of Cream **'Cure Nuts' (キュアナッツ Kyua Nattsu?): Transformation speechEdit JapaneseEdit All: プリキュア・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Dream: 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Cure Rouge: 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Cure Lemonade: 弾けるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Cure Mint: 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Cure Aqua: 知性の青き泉、キュアアクア！ Cure Dream: 希望の力と All: 未来の光 All: 華麗に羽ばたく5つの心 All: Yes！プリキュア5！ Dark Dream: そ、私は貴方。 Koji & Natsu: ココナッツ・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Coco: シュクリームは大好き、キュアココ！ Cure Nuts: 安らぎの豆大福、キュアナッツ！ Both: ふたりはココナッツ！ RomanizationEdit All: Purikyua metamorufooze! Cure Dream: Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua Doriimu! Cure Rouge: Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyua Ruuju! Cure Lemonade: Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remoneedo! Cure Mint: Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto! Cure Aqua: Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyua Akua! Cure Dream: Kibou no chikara to All: Mirai no hikari All: Karei ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro All: Yes! Purikyua 5! Dark Dream: So, watashi wa anata. Koji & Natsu: Kokonattsu metamorufooze! Cure Coco: Shukurimu wa daisuki, Kyua Koko! Cure Nuts: Yasuragi no mamedaifuku, Kyua Nattsu! Both: Futari wa Kokonattsu! Literal TranslationEdit All: Pretty Cure Metamorphose! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Cure Dream: With the power of hope All: And the light of the future All: Our beautiful five hearts will soar All: Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Dark Dream: That's right, I am you. Koji & Natsu: Coconuts Metamorphose! Cure Coco: I love creampuffs, Cure Coco! Cure Nuts: Sweet Bean Rice Cakes of tranquility, Cure Nuts! Both: We are Coconuts! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!Edit Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (Yes！プリキュア5Go Go！ Yes! Purikyua 5 Go Go!?) is the sequel to the previous season. A new member is added to the team, and the 5 existing Cures gain a powered-up form. The season's theme is roses. To transform, the 5 girls require their CureMo. Milk requires her Milky Palette and needs to be in her human form Kurumi. Following the previous season, the mascot Milk gains the ability to turn into a human. Furthermore, this sequel expands on the non-Cure concept first introduced in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and develops the new concept of a mascot capable of gaining Cure-like powers as well. This concept is later adopted by a subsequent season and further expanded upon, Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Siren). Incidentally, Milky Rose shares a similar introductory phrase as the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!, and it has never been confirmed whether this was deliberate hint at the next season or just a coincidence. The new character of the sequel is: *'Milk' (ミルク Miruku?) / Mimino Kurumi (美々野 くるみ?) / Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Miruki Roozu?) **One of the mascots from the original season, she is not a Pretty Cure per se. Rose is extremely strong in battle, even more so than the original Cures. She has her own individual transformation sequence, items and devices, and specific attacks. Her power derives from the mysterious blue rose of miracles, the counterpart of Pretty Cure's red rose of hope. Transformation speechEdit JapaneseEdit Kurumi: スカイローズ・トランスレイト！ Milky Rose: 青いバラは秘密のしるし！ミルキィローズ！ RomanizationEdit Kurumi: Sukairoozu toransureito! Milky Rose: Aoi bara wa himitsu no shirushi! Miruki roozu! Literal TranslationEdit Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Milky Rose: The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose! Fresh Pretty Cure!Edit Fresh Pretty Cure! (フレッシュプリキュア！ Furesshu purikyua!?) is the fourth original season of Pretty Cure and the sixth season overall. It is often the first season recognized by fans as the start of the "modern Pretty Cure", due to the vast number of changes and new concepts introduced. With the expansion of Pretty Cure as the largest and most popular magical girl franchise in recent years, the series underwent many adaptations to cater itself to a wider and more diverse group of audiences. With the target audiences' age demographic extending beyond young girls, this season was the first to feature more mature-looking characters (even though they are officially the same age as the girls from previous seasons) and Cure costumes which resemble fashionable outfits. All subsequent seasons have followed thus, with due emphasis always paid to costume design. Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first season in which the concept of "utter transformation" was introduced. As such, the girls in their Cure forms and civilian forms look nothing like each other, with changes in their hair length, hair color, and eye color. In order to transform, the girls require their Linkrun. The season is based on dual themes of fruits and happiness. In terms of plot, this season is the first to introduce a Cure mid-season, instead of introducing them all at once at the start. This plot direction is adopted by later seasons such as Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. Following Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure! expands on the plot concept of a villain who has a change of heart mid-season and gains the true power of Pretty Cure. This is also the first time a character from another world gained status as a true Cure. Later seasons such as Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Siren) have also adopted this plot direction. This is also the first season in which the Cures gain the ability to power-up to an ultimate form. In the final episodes, with the power and hope of the masses, the Cures managed to transform into their ultimate form, Cure Angel. The main characters of the season are: *'Momozono Love' (桃園 ラブ?) / Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyua Piichi?) **The leader of the group, she represents the pink heart of Love. *'Aono Miki' (蒼乃 美希?) / Cure Berry (キュアベリー Kyua Berii?) **She represents the blue heart of Hope. *'Yamabuki Inori' (山吹 祈里?) / Cure Pine (キュアパイン Kyua Pain?) **She represents the yellow heart of Prayer. *'Eas' (イース Iisu?) / Higashi Setsuna (東 せつな?) / Cure Passion (キュアパッション Kyua Passhon?) **Originally one of the main villains, Eas the subordinate of Moebius of Labyrinth was reborn as Cure Passion mid-season. She is the first character from another world to gain true Cure status. She represents the red heart of Happiness. *'Cure Angel' (キュアエンジェル Kyua Enjeru?) **The group name of the Cures' ultimate form. Individually, they are known as Angel Peach, Angel Berry, Angel Pine and Angel Passion, without the Cure-prefix. Transformation speechEdit JapaneseEdit All: チェインジ・プリキュア・ビートアップ！ Cure Peach: ピンクのハートは愛あるしるし！もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ Cure Berry: ブルーのハートは希望のしるし！つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Cure Pine: イエローハートは祈りのしるし！とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ Cure Passion: 真っ赤なハートは幸せの証！熟れたてフレッシュ、キュアパッション！ Cure Peach: レッツ、 All: プリキュア！ Cure Peach: チェインジ・プリキュア All: ビートアップ！ All: ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ RomanizationEdit All: Cheinji purikyua biito appu! Cure Peach: Pinku no haato wa ai aru shirushi! Mogitate furesshu, Kyua Piichi! Cure Berry: Buruu no haato wa kibou no shirushi! Tsumitate furesshu, Kyua Berii! Cure Pine: Ieroo no haato wa inori no shirushi! Toretate furesshu, Kyua Pain! Cure Passion: Makka no haato wa shiawase no akashi! Uretate furesshu, Kyua Passhon! Cure Peach: Rettsu All: Purikyua! Cure Peach: Cheinji purikyua All: Biito appu! All: Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Habatake furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! Literal TranslationEdit All: Change, Pretty Cure Beat up! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love. freshly-picked, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope. freshly-gathered, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the sign of prayers. freshly- harvested, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The crimson heart is the proof of happiness. freshly-ripene, Cure Passion! Cure Peach: Let's All: Pretty Cure! Cure Peach: Change, Pretty Cure All: Beat up! All: The white heart is the heart of everyone! Soaring fresh, Cure Angel! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!Edit Heartcatch Pretty Cure! (ハートキャッチプリキュア！ Haatokyacchi purikyua!?) is the fifth original season of Pretty Cure and the seventh season overall. The season's theme is flowers. After Fresh Pretty Cure!, this season is noted for the unique art style of the chief designer, resulting in the youngest-looking Cures in the entire franchise (even though they are officially the same age as most of the Cures from other seasons). The designer, known as creating another magical girl series "Ojamajo Doremi", also brought the concept of "active transformations" to Pretty Cure, when the girls actively apply magic onto their bodies to transform into Cures. This concept is also adopted in a later season, Smile Pretty Cure!. Similar to Fresh Pretty Cure!, this season pays large emphasis to costume design, complying closely to the theme of flowers and adopting the concept of "utter transformation". In this season, the original concept of a mascot partner for transformation is brought back, and the girls require their respective mascots and their individual transformation devices to transform; Heart Perfumes for Tsubomi and Erika, the Shiny Perfume for Itsuki, and the Heart Pot for Yuri. Plot-wise, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! also introduced additional Cures mid-season, as well as an ultimate form achieved near the end of the season, Super Silhouette and an infinity form Infinity Silhouette, where the Cures combine to form one entity. In this season, the concept of multiple Cures is introduced, where the existence of Cures other than the 4 main heroines is a confirmed fact. The idea that a Pretty Cure can be created by science is also introduced in this season. Incidentally, the attacks of the Cures contain musical terms such as "forte" and "fortisimmo", although there is no other musical influence or reference throughout the entire season. It has never been confirmed whether this was deliberate hint at the next season, which has a musical theme, or just a coincidence. The main characters of the season are: *'Hanasaki Tsubomi' (花咲 つぼみ?) / Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム Kyua Burossamu?) **The leader of the group, she is the only leader in the entire franchise who has a shy, pensive personality. Her theme flower is the cherry blossom, and she represents the flower of the Earth. *'Kurumi Erika' (来海 えりか?) / Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyua Marin?) **With an outgoing personality, she resembles the leaders of the other seasons much more than Tsubomi does. Her theme flower is the daisy, and she represents the flower of the Oceans. *'Myoudouin Itsuki' (明堂院 いつき?) / Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain?) **Although there have been many tomboyish characters in past seasons, she is the first to actually cross-dress and actively conceal her identity as a girl. Her theme flower is the sunflower, and she represents the flower of the Sun. *'Tsukikage Yuri' (月影 ゆり?) / Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyua Muunraito?) **She is the first and only Cure of high school age, and is thus the oldest Cure out of all the main Cures throughout the series. Her theme flower is the rose, and she represents the flower of the Moon. *'Super Silhouette' (スーパーシルエット Suupaa shiruetto?) **The group name of the Cures' ultimate form. Individually, they are known as Super Cure Blossom, Super Cure Marine, Super Cure Sunshine, and Super Cure Moonlight. *'Infinity Silhouette' (無限シルエット Mugen shiruetto?) **The entity created by the 4 main Cures and their fairy mascots uniting their love and power. As she was made by love with the intention of showing Dune the strength of love and hearts, it is possible she cannot give physical damage.HPC49 *'Mirage Pretty Cure' (ミラージュプリキュア Miraaju purikyua?) **Mirages of the four main Cures in the Pretty Cure Palace they had to defeat to gain their Super Silhouette forms. Individually, they are known as Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, and Cure Moonlight Mirage. *'Dark Pretty Cure' (ダークプリキュア Daaku purikyua?) **A Cure created by science and technology, she is essentially the dark half of Cure Moonlight. She represents the flower of the dark side of the Moon. *'Hanasaki Kaoruko' (花咲 薫子?) / Cure Flower (キュアフラワー Kyua Furawaa?) **Tsubomi's grandmother, who used to be a Pretty Cure. Her Heart Perfume was damaged when she sealed Dune away, and she has since lost the ability to transform. Her theme flower is the lavender, and she represents the flower of Holy Light. *'Cure Angie' (キュアアンジェ Kyua Anje?) **A Cure who appeared only in the movie Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?, she is the very first Cure in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! universe. Her theme flower and true identity remains unknown. *'Other Cures' (他のプリキュア Hoka no Purikyua?) **While they have never been shown, there are fifteen or more statues of Cures in the Pretty Cure Palace, hinting that there were at least fifteen Cures in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! universe before the present ones. HPC32 **The statues implied that they had acquired Super Silhouette, meaning that there may be even more Cures who did not reach said level. HPC38 **According to the movie, the first Cure appeared to fight and seal Salamander away, 400 years ago, meaning that there have been Cures appearing ever since 400 years prior to the present. Transformation speechEdit JapaneseEdit All: プリキュア！ オープン・マイ・ハート！ Cure Blossom: 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ Cure Marine: 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ Cure Sunshine: 陽の光浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！ Cure Moonlight: 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ All: ハートキャッチプリキュア！ All: 鏡よ鏡、プリキュアに力を！ Super Silhouette: 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ All: 宇宙に咲く大輪の花！ Infinity Silhouette: 無限の力と無限の愛を持つ星の瞳のプリキュア！ハートキャッチプリキュア、無限シルエット！！ RomanizationEdit All: Purikyua! Oopen mai haato! Cure Blossom: Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu! Cure Marine: Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyua Marin! Cure Sunshine: Hi no hikari abiru ichirin no hana, Kyua Sanshain! Cure Moonlight: Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyua Muunraito! All: Haatokyacchi purikyua! All: Kagami yo kagami, purikyua ni chikara wo! Super Silhouette: Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto! All: Uchuu ni saku tairin no hana! Infinity Silhouette: Mugen no chikara to mugen no ai wo motsu hoshi no hitomi no purikyua! Haatokyacchi purikyua mugen shiruetto! Literal TranslationEdit All: Pretty Cure! Open my heart! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! All: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cure Flower: the flower that shines in the holy light, cure flower! All: Mirror, O mirror, grant power to Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette: The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette! All: The grand flower that blossoms throughout the universe! Infinity Silhouette: Infinite power, infinite love, the Pretty Cure of star-filled eyes! Heartcatch Pretty Cure Infinity Silhouette! Suite Pretty Cure♪Edit Suite Pretty Cure♪ (スイートプリキュア♪ Suiito purikyua♪?) is the sixth original season of Pretty Cure and the eighth season overall. The season's theme is music. The chief designer for this season was Akira Takahashi, who did the character designs from Kaidan Restaurant. The 2 main characters Hibiki and Kanade, like Nagisa and Honoka, could not transform without each other. Similarly, when their relationship is unbalanced, their fighting or Harmony power slips, and they are unable to perform their attacks. To transform, the girls require their Cure Modules as well as their respective Fairy Tone mascot partners. Unlike Futari wa Pretty Cure, this season follows Fresh Pretty Cure! more in terms of character design, with more mature-looking girls and fashionable Cure costumes heavily based on ribbons and frills. The concept of "utter transformation" is strong in this season, in which the girls' looks change completely when they transform to become Pretty Cure. In terms of plot, Suite Pretty Cure♪ adopts many plot directions previously used in past seasons. Mascots are capable of transforming into humans is reminiscent of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and mascots gaining the ability to transform into a true Cure is a further development on a similar concept used in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! with Milk. A former villain having a change of heart mid-season and joining the Pretty Cure is also similar to Cure Passion's story from Fresh Pretty Cure!. A new plot direction introduced in this season is the existence of a masked Cure of unknown identity, who does not pick sides and remains aloof and in the background until her real identity is revealed. This season is also unique as half the Cures in the season are characters who come from another world. Following the previous two seasons, Suite Pretty Cure♪ is the third season in which the Cures gain the ability to power-up to an ultimate form. In the final episodes, the Cures managed to achieve the'Miraculous Transformation' (奇跡の変身 Kiseki no henshin?). The main characters of the season are: *'Hojo Hibiki' (北条 響?) / Cure Melody (キュアメロディ Kyua Merodi?) **The leader of the group, she is straightforward and great at sports, reminiscent of Nagisa and Saki's half of the original Pretty Cure duo. She represents the wild nature of music. *'Minamino Kanade' (南野 奏?) / Cure Rhythm (キュアリズム Kyua Rizumu?) **The calm one who balances out Hibiki's personality, she is great at studying and baking and is reminiscent of Honoka and Mai's half of the original Pretty Cure duo. She represents the graceful nature of music. *'Siren' (セイレーン Seireen?) / Kurokawa Ellen (黒川 エレン?) / Cure Beat (キュアビート Kyua Biito?) **Originally one of the main villains, Siren was controlled by the "evil noise" and fought against the Pretty Cure. Mid-season, she was reborn as Cure Beat due to her strong wish to protectHummy. She represents the soul of music. *'Shirabe Ako' (調辺 アコ?) / Cure Muse (キュアミューズ Kyua Myuuzu?) **The princess of Major Land, she disguised her identity as the masked Cure and did not reveal herself until mid-season. She is the first and only Cure of elementary school age, and is thus the youngest Cure out of all the main Cures throughout the series. She represents the Goddess of music. *'Miraculous Transformation' (奇跡の変身 Kiseki no henshin?) **The group name of the Cures' ultimate form. Individually, they are known as Crescendo Melody, Crescendo Rhythm, Crescendo Beat and Crescendo Muse, without the Cure-prefix. Transformation speechEdit JapaneseEdit All: レッツプレイ！プリキュア・モジュレーション！ Cure Melody: 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ！キュアメロディ！ Cure Rhythm: 爪弾くはたおやかな調べ！キュアリズム！ Cure Beat: 爪弾くは魂の調べ！キュアビート！ Cure Muse: 爪弾くは女神の調べ！キュアミューズ！ All: 届け、4人の組曲！ All: スイートプリキュア！ RomanizationEdit All: Rettsu purei! Purikyua mojureeshon! Cure Melody: Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyua Merodi! Cure Rhythm: Tsumabiku wa taoyaka na shirabe, Kyua Rizumu! Cure Beat: Tsumabiku wa tamashii no shirabe, Kyua Biito! Cure Muse: Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Kyua Myuuzu! All: Todoke, yonin no kumikyoku! All: Suiito purikyua! Literal TranslationEdit All: Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the tranquil tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's soul, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse! All: Resonate! Our musical suite! All: Suite Pretty Cure! Smile Pretty Cure!Edit Smile Pretty Cure! (スマイルプリキュア！ Sumairu purikyua!?) is the seventh original season of Pretty Cure and the ninth season overall. The season has a dual theme of fairytales and happiness. The chief designer for this season was the one who did the design for Yes! Pretty Cure 5, so the concept of "Super Sentai" is revisited in this season, with a total of 5 Cures. The art style has also resulted in younger-looking Cures, a difference from the mature-looking Cures from the previous season. Similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the girls do not need to be together, nor require a mascot to transform. They just require their Smile Pact and their respective Cure Decor piece. As with the past few seasons, the concept of "utter transformation" is employed in Smile Pretty Cure!, with the girls changing hair length, color, style and eye color when they transform. Following the previous three seasons, the Cures will probably gain the ability to power-up to an ultimate form near the end of the series. The main characters of the season are: *'Hoshizora Miyuki' (星空 みゆき?) / Cure Happy (キュアハッピー Kyua Happii?) **A bright and cheerful girl, who is the leader of the group, she represents sparkling light and holds the power of Holy light. *'Hino Akane' (日野 あかね?) / Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanii?) **Born and raised in Osaka, she is the only Cure in the series to have a distinctly different speech pattern, speaking in the Kansai dialect. Out of the 5 Cures, she has the greatest physical strength. She represents brilliance and power and holds the power of fire. *'Kise Yayoi' (黄瀬 やよい?) / Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Piisu?) **A timid girl, her fear is a weapon in itself as it results in unintended but dangerous outlashes at the enemy. She represents glitter and fun and holds the power of lightning. *'Midorikawa Nao' (緑川 なお?) / Cure March (キュアマーチ Kyua Maachi?) **Strong and courageous. She has to be a responsible and caring older sister to her six siblings. Out of the 5 Cures, she can run at the fastest speed, and can thus run up and along vertical walls. She represents intense courage and holds the power of wind. *'Aoki Reika' (青木 れいか?) / Cure Beauty (キュアビューティ Kyua Byuuti?) **Out of the 5 Cures, she is the most rational, which together with her leadership experiences in school, makes her the level-headed one who talks reason into the others. She represents nobility and beauty and holds the power of ice. *'Candy' (キャンディ?) / Royale Candy (ロイヤルキャンディ Roiyaru Kyandi?) **A Cure-like ally who doesn't appear until episodes 47 to 49. She is the girls' primary fairy helper, manifesting herself in human form as the next queen of Märchenland. She is similar to Shiny Luminous in many ways. *'Bad End Pretty Cure' (バッドエンドプリキュア Baddo Endo Purikyua?) **Evil copies of Smile! Cures, created by Joker. Transformation SpeechEdit JapaneseEdit Smile Pact: レディ？ゴー！ All: プリキュア、スマイルチャージ！ Smile Pact: ゴー！ゴー！レッツゴー！ Cure Happy: キラキラ輝く未来の光！ キュアハッピー！ Cure Sunny: 太陽サンサン 熱血パワー！ キュアサニー！ Cure Peace: ピカピカぴかりん じゃんけんポン♪ キュアピース！ Cure March: 勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！ Cure Beauty: しんしんと降り積もる清き心！キュアビューティ！ All: 5つの光が導く未来！ All: 輝け！スマイルプリキュア！ RomanizationEdit Smile Pact: Redi? Goo! All: Purikyua, sumairu chaaji! Smile Pact: Goo! Goo! Rettsu goo! Cure Happy: Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happii! Cure Sunny: Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Kyua Sanii! Cure Peace: Pikapika pikarin jankenpon ♪ Kyua Piisu! Cure March: Yuuki rinrin chokkyu shoubu! Kyua Maachi! Cure Beauty: Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byuuti! All: Itsutsu no hikari ga michibiku mirai! All: Kagayake! Sumairu purikyua! Literal TranslationEdit Smile Pact: Ready? Go! All: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Smile Pact: Go! Go! Let's go! Cure Happy: Twinkling and Shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The brilliant Sun! Hot-Blooded Power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Sparkling and Glittering! Rock,Paper,Scissors! Cure Peace! Cure March: Intense Courage! A straight-out Bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty: The snow, falling and gathering! A noble Heart! Cure Beauty! All: Our 5 lights will guide us to the future! All: Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure! Doki Doki! Pretty CureEdit Doki Doki! Pretty Cure (ドキドキ！ プリキュア Dokidoki! PuriKyua?) is the eighth original series of Pretty Cure and the tenth season overall. Its theme is Card Suits. The main characters of this series are: *'Aida Mana' (相田 マナ?) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Haato?) **The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes that actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. *'Hishikawa Rikka' (菱川 六花?) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo?) **The student council secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. She's Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. *'Yotsuba Alice' (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu?) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta?) **A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. *'Kenzaki Makoto' (剣崎 真琴?) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Soodo?) **The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she didn't protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. *'Madoka Aguri' (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri?) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu?) **A mysterious character that appears at the end of episode 22 and is formally introduced as Aguri in episode 23 to help the Cures reach her level. She is shown to be a very strong, smart, and a very wise girl. *'Cure Empress' (キュアエンプレス Kyua Enpuresu?) **One of the legendary Pretty Cures. She was the original user of the Magical Lovely Pad, and bears a resemblance to Cure Heart. Transformation SpeechEdit JapaneseEdit Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: プリキュア、ラブリンク！ Mascots: L-O-V-E! Aguri: プリキュア, ドレスアップ ! Cure Heart: みなぎる愛！キュアハート! Cure Diamond: 英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！ Cure Rosetta: 陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ! Cure Sword: 勇気の刃！キュアソード！ Cure Ace: 愛の切り札! ! キュアエース ! All: 響け、愛の鼓動！ドキドキ！プリキュア！ RomanizationEdit Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: Purikyua, Rabu Rinku! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Aguri: ''Purikyua, Doresu Appu!'' Cure Heart: Minagiru ai! Kyua Hāto!! Cure Diamond: Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!! Cure Rosetta: Hidamari pokapoka! Kyua Rozetta! Cure Sword: Yūki no yaiba! Kyua Sōdo! Cure Ace: ''Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu!'' All: Hibike, Ai no Kodō! Doki Doki! Purikyua! Literal TranslationEdit Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Aguri: '''Pretty Cure, Dress Up! '''Cure Heart: Brimming with love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: '''The trump card of love! Cure Ace! '''All: Resonate! The beat of love! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure All StarsEdit Pretty Cure All Stars (プリキュアオールスターズ PuriKyua ooru sutaazu?) is a series of movie spin-offs in which all the characters from each season are placed together in the same universe. In this world, all the Cures are friends and fight alongside each other. In 2012, with movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, a main Cure is born for the first time in the All Stars universe, and joins all the other Cures in battle. It is as yet unknown whether she will also debut in later seasons in the Pretty Cure franchise. The movie-exclusive Cures are: *'Sakagami Ayumi' (坂上 あゆみ?) / Cure Echo (キュアエコー Kyua Ekoo?) **A timid girl who loves Pretty Cure, she gained her own Cure status through the power of the 28 canon Cures. TriviaEdit *The lead Cure of every season has pink in their outfits. *Except for Cure Moonlight, no Cure has gloves that cover their fingertips. *In romaji, most lead Cures' surname starts with either an H or an M except for Yumehara Nozomi andAida Mana. *All main Pretty Cures are voiced by different voice actresses, resulting that there are 33 voice actress for all 33 main Cures, yet. **The only Cures who share the same voice actress are Dark Dream and Cure Beauty (Nishimura Chinami) and Dark Lemonade and Cure Ace (Kugimiya Rie) **Mirage Pretty Cures share the same voice actresses with Heatcatch! Cures, and Bad End Cures with Smile! Cures as well. Just because they are mirrored counterparts to the originals. *All the lead Cures are not good at studying except Aida Mana and Hanasaki Tsubomi, and other Cures who are not leaders are good at studying such as; **'Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart): 'Yukishiro Honoka. **'Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: 'Mishou Mai. **'Yes Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!): 'Minazuki Karen **'Fresh Pretty Cure!: 'Higashi Setsuna **'Heartcatch! Pretty Cure: 'Tsukikage Yuri and Myoudouin Itsuki. **'Suite Pretty Cure: 'Minamino Kanade and Kurokawa Ellen **'Smile! Pretty Cure: 'Aoki Reika **'Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: 'Hishikawa Rikka *In every series there is at least one Cure who has a sibling: :*'Max Heart:' Nagisa has a little brother and Hikari has a little adopted brother. :*'Splash Star:' Saki has a younger sister and Mai has an older brother. Also, the Kiryuu sisters themselves. :*'Yes! 5 (GoGo!):' Rin has two younger siblings and Komachi has an older sister. :*'Fresh:' Love and Setsuna are adoptive sisters and Miki has a younger brother. :*'Heartcatch:' Tsubomi has a younger sister, Erika has an older sister, Itsuki has an older brother, and Yuri and Dark Cure are biological sisters. :*'Suite:' Kanade has a younger brother. :*'Smile: '''Akane has a younger brother, Nao has six younger siblings, and Reika has an older brother. :*'Doki Doki:''' Ai-chan used magic for Mana's family to think she is Mana's sister. *Each leader has a catchphrase. **Nagisa's is "Lucky!" **Saki's is "Zekkouchou" **Nozomi's is "Kettei!!" **Love's is "Shiawase get da yo!!" **Tsubomi's is "Watashi, kanninbukuro no o ga kiremashita" **Hibiki's is "Koko de kimenakya on'na ga sutaru" **Miyuki's is "Ultra Happy!!" **Mana's is "Kyunkyun~" *They also have disappointment catchphrases, except for Hibiki and Mana. **Nagisa's is "Arienai!" **Saki's is "Ehh?" **Nozomi and Tsubomi's is "Sonnaaa......" **Love's is "Completely SHOTDOWN!!" **Miyuki's is "Happuppu~" *All civilian blue Cures have long and loose hairstyles. **All blue Cures, except Cure Marine, have ponytails when transformed.